


Comfort Food

by notmyyacht



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ...sort of, Character Study, Chilton eating pudding, Gen, Masturbation, NOT masturbating with the pudding, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, you stop that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chilton has returned to his office after everything that has happened in season two. Also, he loves pudding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in celebration of the one year anniversary since "Futamono" aired, which was the episode that sparked my love of Chilton and Raúl Esparza. I suppose I should have written something dealing with that episode, but oh well. I'm really not sure what mood I was going for in this fic, but I hope you like it. So yay! Happy One Year Anniversary!! Enjoy!
> 
> Also, Happy Birthday Hannibal! (it's been two years since the first episode aired! woooo!!)

Chilton gave a weak smile to his secretary as she exited his office. He wriggled his face, resisting the urge to scratch at his gnarled cheek. He scanned the room, miserably taking mental notes of things the stand-in administrator had left out of place or how they had moved his furniture around. His first day back and he was going to have to spend it fixing up his office instead of doing actual work, which he had been keen to get back to over the past couple weeks.

He closed the door before searching the room for something in particular. He spotted one of the larger cabinets was open. There! Chilton practically bounded over to it and eagerly swung the cabinet doors open.

"That bastard!" he snarled, picking up what was left of his scotch in the crystal liquor bottle. He grumbled more "How dare they"s as he poured what was left into a glass. He used to keep his alcohol out and easy to access. Now there was a liquor cabinet. An actual cabinet devoted to his liquor. It made the rest of the room seem so uptight.

Chilton glanced at his watch. It wasn't even close to ten yet. He rolled his eyes and downed the less than a centiliter's worth of scotch. Not even enough to give him a buzz.

He spent the rest of the morning putting things back, turning his couch all the way around, alphabetizing books, and reorganizing the contents of his desk drawers.

He took lunch in his office, finally settling down in his chair with a huff. He sat there for a moment, contemplating how he hadn't actually sat in that chair since...

Chilton shook his head and took out a brown paper bag. Nope, he was not going to let the events of that horrible day ruin his return. He reached into the bag and pulled out a salad, a Capri Sun juice bag, and a chocolate pudding cup (vegan of course).

He unwrapped the straw and lined up the pointy end with the supposed opening of the Capri Sun. He pulled back, aiming, then stabbed the straw straight through the top. The bag itself was left unpunctured. Chilton stared at it incredulously. _Really?_

He grumbled and pulled the straw out and turned it vertically. He carefully tried to puncture the bag by jabbing it from the top. It slid down, missing its mark. The pointed end of the straw just did _not_ want to go in. Chilton cursed under his breath, picking the Capri Sun up, holding it in one hand and the straw in the other.

"Aha!" he proclaimed triumphant as the straw finally penetrated the juice. A drop of the juice dripped from the entry point. Chilton caught it with his tongue before it could drip onto his tie. He brought the yellow plastic of the straw to his lips and suckled happily.

Chilton allowed himself to get a little work done by reading over a few recent files as he munched on his salad. He mentally congratulated himself on not getting any dressing on himself or the paperwork.

Main course of lunch done, he snatched up the pudding cup and his spoon. He pulled the lid back and immediately dove his spoon into the goopy chocolate. He brought the spoon to his mouth and moaned an approving "Mmmm" that echoed his office.

He swallowed, his face feeling a little warmer in embarrassment. He didn't mean to be so loud. It had just been a long time. The hospital only had jell-o, or vanilla pudding at the very least, which wasn't all that good. Not to mention it had tapioca in it, which Chilton was not a fan of ever since the bubble tea incident.

Chilton found himself smiling and almost bouncing in his spot as he ate his pudding. The one good thing in his life right now, it seemed. He scrapped the bottom of the plastic cup and licked the remaining chocolaty goodness off his spoon. He kept the spoon in his mouth as he threw out the trash. With one last lick, he placed the spoon in the empty tupperware he had kept his salad in and put it away.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Chilton purposefully buried himself in files and papers that should have been looked at weeks ago. He liked keeping himself busy, it took his mind off other matters.

Other matters that he could not help but think of when he returned home later that night.

The house was as white and spotless as it could ever be. One would never guess there were once corpses displayed in the kitchen or that the walls were splattered in blood several months prior. No, the crime scene was cleaned up perfectly. That didn't mean Chilton still didn't see the red stains or recall the metallic scent that had hung in the air.

Chilton closed the front door and set the new alarm system. He quickly glanced around his foyer. He could see himself lying on his stomach, helpless on the floor as Hannibal Lecter stared down at him.

_"Hello Frederick."_

Chilton shuddered and made his way upstairs.

He turned on the shower and stripped, allowing the water to heat up. He stepped under the spray and closed the shower door. The muscles in his back relaxed under the hot water and he sighed.

He shivered as his hand wrapped around his cock. He stroked himself, slowly at first but quickly picking up a faster pace. He actually hadn't done this in a while. He whimpered and bit his lip as he thrust his hips into his hand.

"Ah, _fuck_ ," his voice echoed against the bathroom walls. He rubbed his thumb over the head, making his breath hitch in his throat. He focused on the feel of his hand, the heat and pressure of the water on his back.

Chilton came on the shower wall with a breathy whimper, his mouth gaping open and his knees weak.

He finished his shower in a rush. Quick lather, quick rinse. He took his time drying off before pulling on a pair of dark sweats and a t-shirt. He left his cane in the bedroom.

A moment later he was back in his kitchen, arms wrapped around himself.

It was so damn clean, too white, he thought. Chilton eyed the walls, imaging them green or blue. A light blue would look good. The refrigerator should be a darker blue, with the counters, cabinets, and island matching. He could repaint it all. But not red, never red.

Maybe he could repaint every room. He could make the entire house different. The living room can move to the piano room. His office he never used could be the new guest room, not that he'd be expecting anybody to use it. Or maybe he could use it; sleep on the ground floor like Will Graham. He could do anything he damn well felt like to his house. It was _his_ , he earned it.

Maybe get a cat. At least he wouldn't feel so damn alone all the time. A litter box could go right over there, next to the arch. Some sort of pole for the cat to scratch at could go in the new living room.

He could change it all if he wanted to.

Chilton pushed his thoughts on redecorating to the back of his mind as he pattered over to the fridge. There still wasn't much in there. Some frozen dinners in the freezer, fruit, salad ingredients, and, oh yes, vegan chocolate pudding. A smile played at the corner of his mouth. _Why not?_

He snatched one of the pudding cups from the shelf and closed the door to the fridge. He grabbed a spoon, hip-thrusting the drawer closed, before heading to the living room.

Chilton plopped himself down on the couch and turned the TV on. He indecisively flipped through the channels for a few minutes. Satisfied with leaving _Diners, Drive-ins and Dives_ on _,_ he pulled back the lid of the pudding cup and dug his spoon into the creamy goop. He hummed in delight at the taste of the one few good things in his life.


End file.
